


A Little Taste Of What You Paid For

by BvBnAnime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Kagami, Explicit Sexual Content, Fast Build, Forgive Me, Gay, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, I Can't Tag shit lmao, Jealousmine, Light BDSM, Lube, M/M, R18, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Top Aomine, jealous aomine, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BvBnAnime/pseuds/BvBnAnime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami decides to wear a thong and show it off to his basketball buddies to make Aomine jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Taste Of What You Paid For

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did get the name from a Panic! song...

"What made you think you could wear that in public?" Aomine growled as he pushed Kagami against his bedroom wall. He tugged at the thong string that was completely visible through his shorts with a low sound bubbling from his throat.

"What's wrong with it, Aho?" Kagami snickered in response, other than the 'oonf' sound he made as his back hit the wall.

"There's nothing wrong with it, but the fact you were practically pulling your shorts down to show everyone was the problem," Aomine groaned as he started to grind into Kagami and press hungry kisses to his neck.

"Are you jealous?" The red-head moaned softly.

"So what if I am?" The other said lowly as he shrugged.

Aomine pulled back and grabbed the red-heads shirt, spinning him around and pushing him down on the bed. "I'm going to show you who's the boss around here." He pulled down Kagami's shorts and slid his hands up his shirt, pulling it from his body.

The shorter male groaned as his hardening cock started to rub against the fabric of the thong. He reached down to slid it off but Aomine stopped him.

He grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the bedside table that they used the night before. They didn't use them frequently, but they were a big turn on for the blunette. He put them on Kagami's wrists and around the headboard to keep him in place.

"A-Aomine...!" The red-head groaned as his legs were spread and pushed back. "The f-fabric."

"Shouldn't have wore 'em." The blunette said bluntly as he reached for the lube. He moved the string of the thong as he poured some lube over his hole. Kagami gasped as the cold fluid ran over him, his body shivering slightly.

Aomine slid a finger in, thrusting and curling it inside as he slowly stretched him and tore him down. He inserted another finger and continued the process, occasionally scissoring his fingers. He finally added his third finger and worked the fiery red-heads hole until he deemed him ready.

He pulled his fingers out a gave his cock a few rough strokes before gripping onto the others legs as he pushed in, making Kagami whine and squirm beneath him.

"Mm, Bakagami," Aomine groaned as he started to thrust at a normal speed.

Kagami bit at his bottom lip and pulled against the handcuffs. "A-Aomine," he panted out.

Aomine ignored him and moved his hands from the others legs to his hips. He adjusted his angle and started to thrust a bit quicker.

Kagami started to moan softly, shutting his eyes and tossing his head back.

"Do you like that?" Aomine grinned as he gave quick snaps of his hips, emphasizing each word.

""F-fuck," Kagami moaned out in a strained voice as he nodded quickly. "I-I love it so much," he whined out.

"Nngh, knew you would," the blunette moaned as he kept his quick and rough thrusts going.

Kagami pulled at his handcuffs more as he let out loud moans that seems to echo off the walls.

Hearing the red-heads moans went straight to Aomine's cock, making it twitch slightly inside. It made Kagami let out a whine and Aomine leaned over him, grabbing his wrists as he took off the handcuffs. As soon as they were off, the red-head reached up and wrapped his arms around the others neck.

Aomine pulled the other off the bed, making him straddle his hips. He gave a thrust upwards and hit the fiery boys prostate, making him let out a loud and shaky moan.

"T-There," he cried out as he buried his face in the crook of the others neck.

He grinned as he held Kagami loosely, thrusting back up into his sweet spot repeatedly. Kagami tossed his head back and gripped onto Aomine's neck with one hand and the bed with the other.

Aomine gave another thrust into the boy, making him moan and cum over the chests and stomachs of both of them. As Kagami's hole tightened around his cock, he let out a rigid breath as he inside Kagami's twitching hole.

He pulled out slowly, making the cum leak from the red-heads hole and lied the him back on the bed. "Sorry I came inside," he panted softly as he lied down next to him, pulling him face forward into his chest.

"It's alright," Kagami mumbled as he nuzzled into the taller males neck. "I love you," he said with a soft yawn.

"I love you too," he said softly as he rubbed Kagami's back. "Goodnight," he followed as the red-head fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
